<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer needs to end now by ggukxzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573599">summer needs to end now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukxzo/pseuds/ggukxzo'>ggukxzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jay is Whipped, M/M, Rich Park Sunghoon, Tennis Player Park Jongseong | Jay, jay is sarcastic and funny in the best way, sunghoon is a typical rich kid, they meet on sunghoon's yacht, who is not actually that typical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukxzo/pseuds/ggukxzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon, being the rich and pretentious boy he is, is facing a certain challenge when a muscular but lean tennis player named Jay visits his yacht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer needs to end now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woah, it's my first!! and probably one of many future enhypen fics on here.<br/>yes, i loved i-land and was waiting for every ep, i'm also so excited for the debut and what we are about to experience together. as of now i really loved jay and his determination, also his humor, and thought, oh, he and sunghoon might work well together, though there is not much content right now i just have a hunch! let's meet in the future and see if i was right hehe</p><p>as for now, happy reading and welcome to the enhypen family<br/>per usual <a href="https://twitter.com/gguktho">my twitter</a><br/>&lt;3</p><p>get to know me through <a href="https://gguktho.carrd.co/">my carrd</a><br/>&lt;3 ꨄ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>summer of 2022</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon is slowly sipping on a wine he’s been provided with by the women dressed in fitting dresses with low cuts made so that his father could steal glances at their collarbones and occasionally, breasts.</p><p>He is not necessarily shy about it, not when Sunghoon’s mother isn’t around, too busy with work as a fashion consultant working under the scrutinizing eye of stylists and known worldwide icons of the fashion world, hired directly by Prada. Their love vaporized years ago, though they’ve stayed together to keep the name Park intact as no matter what goes on behind the closed door they could never jeopardize the business so nonchalantly.</p><p>Sunghoon isn’t particularly fond of the way his old man is used to not getting caught while cheating but he will not, under any circumstances, snoop about the matter, not when his father is his prime source of income.</p><p>The priorities of his were set straight a long while ago, though the keyword straight has more than one meaning.</p><p>Sunghoon might be a kid of a rich man who married a poor woman and they both succeeded, might have to live up to certain standards, might fucking not care about his parents’ relationship, but he is not quite straight, though he for sure is straightforward. The example? Now, time present, he looks up from his smartphone and catches sight of a tall boy, around his age, exquisite looks, and the type of body muscular though lean.</p><p>He has a gear with him, a tennis racket in his right palm, black and fitted, obviously branded high shorts on, a green headband which Sunghoon assumes no one would look good in apart from him, and a cotton blend shirt. He looks exhausted, pants as he takes careful steps toward the deck where Sunghoon is suited. As boring as the afternoon was, now it seems like the fun might wait around the corner and he will for sure pursue it.</p><p>The staff isn’t around at the moment as they were asked to prepare him a snack, his father on a call, his briefs low on his hipbones, quite contrary to the full attire his son has on. Sunghoon pushes the Gucci sunglasses all the way up until they reach his forehead and then the line of hair, the black strands poking from behind the frame.</p><p>“Your name?” He asks, bored on the outside, though on the inside he is screaming, finally experiencing something interesting.</p><p>“And I would tell you why?” The boy asks back, a rather feisty type, a challenge for Sunghoon who is used to people being obedient and scared while he speaks to them. He can already tell it’s the opposite of the stranger.</p><p>“I own the yacht you’re stepping on. Might be a little more pleasant while addressing me, yeah?”</p><p>“Oh! Sunghoon Park, wasn’t it?” The awful, American way to pronounce his name. He knows they tend to switch the places, especially when it comes to the surname part, but it pisses him off nonetheless.</p><p>“Park Sunghoon, to be precise.” He has no other choice but to correct the common mistake, though shuts his pretty mouth when a boy chuckles and excuses himself in perfect Korean.</p><p>He must have the confusion written upon his face as the boy flashes him a smile and pressess the racket to the ground, basically putting the whole weight of his body on it.</p><p>“You’re quite fun to be around. My name’s Jay if you were interested in possessing such knowledge.” He mocks him clearly, voice dripping in sarcasm as he slowly says those words to him. “You need to know we will be seeing each other more often than not from now on, so being a pleasant one goes both ways.” He winks and Sunghoon wishes he didn’t feel the blush creeping on his face.</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Your father has become my sponsor, so I guess you sponsor me as well.” Jay likes the way Sunghoon’s incredibly straight nose, one that would surely fit well in a museum, is still slightly pink at its tip. He guesses the other doesn’t even know how he reacts to him, does it subconsciously, but it’s clear he is frustrated.</p><p>Perhaps it’s an unusual occurrence for him to meet and have a conversation with naturally charismatic people like Jay.</p><p>“I suppose you weren’t even aware of that.”</p><p>“I don’t participate in a business that much,” Sunghoon feels the need to explain himself, wonders why he wasn’t notified about the sponsorship though. He is 20 and has shares within the company but he is also left oblivious to the actions and measures taken there.</p><p>He does not like it and certainly does not appreciate some handsome stranger calling him out for it.</p><p>“Where is your father? I don’t want to take more of your precious time.” Jay asks, but seeing as Sunghoon does not care much to provide him an answer, he takes the free spot, sits on the empty sun longer next to him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Sitting. I finished my daily training an hour or so ago and my feet hurt. Is that a problem for you? Unless you father-“</p><p>“He’s on the call.” Sunghoon hisses, letting his head fall on the backrest of the chaise. “Might take him a few minutes so-“</p><p>“I’ll accompany you while waiting.”</p><p>“-you can go sit somewhere else.”</p><p>They say in a union. A joke, they say at the same time, meaning completely different things and Sunghoon wants to smack his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t you have any questions for me?” The stranger-danger Jay grins from beside him, basking in the hotness of the sun. “We should become friends, I think we are around the same age so why not, right?”</p><p>“I’m 20 and you look like a complete kid so I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Jay pretends to be hurt, grasping at his shirt, palm on his chest. “I’m 21 therefore it’s a Hyung to you, ain’t it?”</p><p>“I’m not going to call someone I pay a Hyung.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a little too full of yourself?" The tennis racket of his is laying by his feet, it’s neon yellow color reflects the sun and its blinding Sunghoon, though he doesn’t speak up on it, instead he huffs a forced laugh, head snapping at Jay.</p><p>“I am who I am, if you wish to be friends get used to it.” It was supposed to sound like a threat, make Jay bored and disgusted with his shallow behavior but Jay just smiles, slowly sitting up.</p><p>“I can work with your big ego.” Without a warning, he takes off his shirt and Sunghoon is weak, can’t even look anywhere else but droll over Jay’s six-pack, and the boy looks satisfied with the reaction. “I assume your father won’t have an issue with me sunbathing with his pretty son, right?”</p><p>Sunghoon coughs at that, quite surprised with the straightforwardness of Jay’s. Usually, he’s the one making people unsure of their next actions but now his mind is completely blank and he doesn’t know what to do. Where is the staff when he needs them?</p><p>“You’re awfully comfortable here.” He notices, wondering where did his shame go.</p><p>“‘Am not, but although you’re acting like a bitch you seem quite worthy of my attention.” Jay shrugs as if he didn’t just say he’s potentially interested in Sunghoon.</p><p>“What makes you think there’s something more to me than just my brattiness?”</p><p>“Perhaps a simple hunch or the fact that you’re suggesting there’s nothing more than that. I bet your surface is shallow but it’s because I’m naturally an optimist I want to examine your deep end. And, no suggestions, please.”</p><p>Sunghoon, despite himself, actually chuckles upon hearing the joke. He catches himself on that but it’s too late, therefore he doesn’t add anything to that, lets his reaction speak for itself.</p><p>“I’m also no quitter, guess why,” he waves the racket in Sunghoon’s direction. “So I will get to know you better and we will be best friends by the end of the Summer.” Jay is confident when he says it, smiles widely, and is all proud, so Sunghoon can’t do anything but nod, pretending to not be so sure when in reality he’s already taken a liking into him.</p><p>Rich kids don’t often have the opportunity to talk to others so casually, not unless they are years into friendship when there are respect and trust, but Jay seems like the type to break the common rules, so Sunghoon relents.</p><p>“Whatever,” He sighs, pulling the sunglasses back on his nose, hat secured on top of his head so he won’t get heatstroke. “You will meet disappointment by then.”</p><p>“Of that I’m sure.”</p><p>Sunghoon turns to him, eyes open though Jay can’t see that due to the glasses he has on, now suddenly interested in the sudden change of mind. “So you’re a quitter, after all?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all,” Jay smirks and then laughs. “The disappointment will be that we won’t be friends.” He dreamily continues and Sunghoon waits impatient, doesn’t understand what he means, all cryptic and shit. “We will be much more than just that.”</p><p>And Sunghoon’s lips curl upwards at that, though he is secretive about it, doesn’t let Jay notice his reaction. Well, he barely is familiar with him since the past half an hour, and yet he enjoys his company to the point of considering the statement of his true.</p><p>He can’t wait for the summer to be over to either confirm it or not, waiting for the fruitful outcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yep! still feels crazy to even post it, i-<br/>dhjhcjwhwkejbcbebwkhd i love all of the boys already and i can't wait to support them throughout their journey </p><p>per usual <a href="https://twitter.com/gguktho">my twitter</a><br/>&lt;3</p><p>get to know me through <a href="https://gguktho.carrd.co/">my carrd</a><br/>&lt;3 ꨄ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>